The People In My Life
by steampunkspuffyshipper
Summary: When the Summers kids are sent to stay at Waterloo Road to get their act together, the eldest of the four, Avril, attracts a lot of attention due to her seemingly care free attitude. This wins the affection of Barry Barry and Jack Mcallister. Both guys inevitably clash and old tensions are reignited. Will Avril choose the popular football captain or the bad boy con man?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

1) This is my first fan fic on this site so I would appreciate if you left reviews.

2) I will try to update the story weekly but it is not guaranteed and sometimes they might be short chapters, sometimes they might be long ones, it just depends on how much time I have.

3) This story is about Avril and the people in her life. The people who she's stuck with, the people she pushes out, the people she lets in, the people who she could live without, the people she couldn't live without, the people who love her, the people who hate her and the people she's lost. More importantly, how they feel about things.

4) Hope you enjoy!

Head Mistress, Christine Mulgrew sat in her office looking busily through documents.

A sharp knock at the door was heard, "Enter" Christine replies.

"Ahh, Nicki I trust you're ready and set to go for the challenge that is the new school year, now what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there were any new pupils you need me to sort out or any pupils in general you need me to keep an eye on this year?"

"Well the obvious is Barry Barry, as you know all the PRU pupils have been given a clean slate this year but that boy has pissed off half the school already and I don't want him to go making any new enemies today." The head mistress explained sternly.

"Also Kyle Stack is still a bit shaky after Tom's death last term so he might need some observation, and finally, one of the new year thirteens', Avril Summers?

"Yes?" Nikki asks.

"I've seen her record and she is a very… outspoken yet very mentally fragile girl so I think she will need a particularly mature and responsible pupil to show her around and make her feel comfortable." she replied.

"Who do you suggest?" Nicki questioned politely.

"Dynasty Barry" she said seriously.

Nikki's jaw dropped with astonishment "You can't be serious?!"

"Give the girl credit Nicki!" Christine moaned, "Dynasty has made excellent progress, she's even been nominated to be a school prefect. Who knows, if this goes well, she could be one."

Nicki went quiet; _I suppose Dynasty isn't the worst candidate_ she thought.

"I trust your judgement."

"Good, and if you could inform Dynasty about this I would be great."

"Oh and keep an eye on her siblings they've had some significant issues as well."The Head concluded.

With that Nicki Boston left the room.

Barry Barry leaned against the harsh red brick wall casually as he watched the new kids pile in to the playground.

He smiled gleefully as they all stormed into the playground like dumb, helpless cattle going to slaughter.

To him another new pupil was just a new chump whose pockets he could empty, who he could milk until there's nothing left worth keeping.

He eyed them all up and down trying to figure out how much money they had and what they would buy.

He was just about to miss her when she struck his line of vision, she was an angel, in Barry's eyes anyway.

Her brown and blue highlighted hair flew as she walked, as if it was trying to escape, her distinct blue eyes were outlined in black, which boldly exposed her pale white complexion in contrast.

She caught him staring at her.

She stared back with a piercing gaze that practically paralysed him.

Her soft looking lips curled into a fierce smile then she turned away.

He knew at that moment he wanted her, and what Barry Barry wants, He always gets.

Avril Summers paced quickly up the steps into the school building them came to a standstill.

_What the hell do I do now? _She thought undoing the faded gold buckles on her bag and removing a letter from the head of Waterloo Road she had received several weeks earlier.

It gave no helpful details apart from to go to the heads receptionist and wait to be told when she can see the head teacher.

It seemed easy enough.

She head giggling and muttering coming from behind her.

"What sort of bag is that?"

This statement was followed by stifling laughter.

She turned around to two girls with obviously dyed hair trying to look as if they hadn't just been talking about her.

"What's wrong with my bag?" she asked politely.

"Well," one of the girls said looking smugly at her friend then turning her head back to Avril.

"It looks like something you bought out of an emo charity shop that haven't updated their stock since the 80's" she mocked.

Avril smiled "At least I don't have a cheap knock off Chanel bags and wear ratty extensions that were obviously made in a plastic factory."

The girl lifted her fake hair off her cardigan asking her friend "do they?"

The other girl went silent.

They blonde gave an offended "Hmph" and stormed off with her clingy companion trailing behind her.

Avril wasn't the least bit bothered by what she had said.

She was used to airheads mocking her gothic style so it rarely got out of hand.

Rarely.

Besides, she dark colours, they reminded her of the night which excited her.

At night time there was no school, her stepmother was out shopping or with her snooty friends and her father would be purposely working overtime so he could avoid his family.

This meant she could go to parties, concerts, see her friends and do whatever she wanted.

Another pro to the whole Goth look was that her stepmother hated it; she was like Barbie's auntie, especially since she blew thousands of pounds on plastic surgery.

Avril hated her guts.

She was always so primp and proper, trying to act like she was my own flesh and blood, for the first few weeks of her marriage to Dad they both tried to get me to call her mum.

I just called her Terrie and the step bitch behind her back.

She would never be my mother.

The only good thing about her was her kid two kids who loved her, but were both fully aware that she was a gold digger and a bitch.

She despised her dad and step mum even more now that they have left he brother, he step brother and sister and Avril at Waterloo Road so they could stay in the school house and out of their hair until the school year ends.

Her father said that he was disappointed in all of them especially Avril and her brother because their rebelliousness and Avrils smoking, drinking and resentment towards Terrie.

Avril really knew it was because her father couldn't stand the sight of any them.

Not that she cared.

"Av" her brother moaned walking towards her, her step siblings following.

'Av' was what most people called her for short instead of Avril.

_Apparently no one can say names longer that one syllable_ _anymore_ she always thought but she didn't mind.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over." He said slightly annoyed.

"Well look no further, here I am." She replied

"Whatever, where do we have to go?"

"To Reception"

"Do you know where that is?"

"Haven't a clue but don't worry we'll find it eventually."

Just like she said they would, the Summers children found themselves outside the Heads office being greeted by the receptionist.

"New pupils?" she asked.

Avril nodded.

"Hi! I'm Sonya Donnigan, call me Sonya" she said with a smile while she shook each of their hands.

"Mrs Mulgrew is busy but if you wait a bit she'll be able to see you" she finished, returning to her desk.

A minute later a plain shy looking red head stepped out of the office.

_Must be another new pupil _Avril thought.

Mrs Mulgrew stood in the office and her head to the three teens and the pre-teen that stood outside.

"Are you more new pupils?"

They all nodded almost simultaneously.

"Come on in" she smiled.

"Well as you may have guessed I am Mrs Mulgrew, your headmistress, your names are?"

Avrils brother stepped in at this point to talk, it was what he was best at.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Mason Summers, I'm sixteen,"

"This is Avril, my sister, she's seventeen" putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And these two are my step brother and sister, Riley and Alice who are 14 and 12 years old." He finished charmingly.

Riley shot him a dirty look he always spoke for Alice, he used to anyway.

He didn't like Mason; Riley felt it was his duty to look after his sister, not Masons.

That didn't bother Mason, nothing did usually.

He was the polite one, the charming one, the representative of the group.

Avril was the strong-headed, protective and occasionally cold one.

She was the leader, the one all her siblings listened to.

Riley was just sneaky and light on his feet so he would listen in to their parents conversations if it was needed.

Alice was just Alice; she was nothing but sweet and innocent.

"Well I hope you all settle, some of the new pupils are given students that can show the around and help them get to know everybody, Avril?"

She looked up from her black nail polish at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

"You will be one of the new pupils to be assigned a person to look after you." Christine replied.

Avril eyed her suspiciously.

"Why just me?"

"Because it's your final year, I think it would help you get settled quicker so it would be easier for you to concentrate on your school work." The head lied, which only made her feel guilty.

"Fine, can I go now?" She asked, already bored.

"Yes, you may go."

The four stood up and left the office.

They walked through the reception, Sonya handing them their time tables as they walked past, when a girl blocked their path.

She had long blond hair and wore hot pink lipstick and thick false eyelashes.

"You Avril?" she asked harshly.

"Who wants to know?" Avril spat.

"The names Dynasty Barry, I've to show you around an' stuff like that."

_Great, just what I need, another airhead!_ Avril moaned to herself.

A sharp ringing noise sounded through the school.

Dynasty looked at Avril "That means we have to go, what class you got?"

"English"

"Me too, let's go."

Avril stared at her family, they stared back.

She continued to stare, wishing more than anything that see could go with them instead of Dynasty, she felt she needed to protect them.

Mason gave his sister a comforting squeeze "We'll be fine, go, we all need to get to lessons anyway." it was almost as if he had read her mind.

Jack McAllister noticed the new girl standing looking completely bewildered a few feet down the corridor.

He had just been in English with her and had admired her boldness to give some pretty gutsy answers to the questions Mrs Mulgrew gave her who surprisingly let her outrageous remarks slide.

He decided to help her out.

"Oi, New girl!" he shouted walking towards her.

"What?!" she shouted back.

"You look lost, need a guide?" he said lowering his voice to normal volume.

"Yeah, Dynasty had to go to a different class so she gave me directions to the art department so I walked to the end of this corridor and forgot whether to go left or right."

"I'm great with directions." She added sarcastically.

"Well lucky for you I'm going to the same way, follow me." He said smiling warmly.

They walked in awkward silence for about a minute or so until Avril opened her mouth.

"By the way my name's not new girl despite what you might of heard."

This caused an amused grin to break out on Jacks face.

He had just started to notice her pretty face, her smooth soft looking skin, her striking blue eyes that were even more defined due to her black, pencilled eyelids, her eyelashes that fluttered constantly and her long brunette hair, streaked with electric blue, which covered half of her face.

"What is your name then?" he asked still grinning.

"Avril" she replied grinning back.

When they got the art class they sat next to each other and chatted away.

Jack found out a lot about Avril that lesson.

This included her appeal to dark clothing, her music tastes which were mostly rock, the beloved electric guitar which she fortunately managed to smuggle to all the way from her home in Aberdeen to Waterloo road and her great artistic talent.

When he asked her about her family she silent for a few moments, she told him she had a brother and a step brother and sister and went quiet again.

Jack decided it would be wise not to press the subject of families anymore.

The bell rang and everybody got up quickly to leave for break.

The pupils walked out talking together in small clusters to the corridor where Jack and Avril found Dynasty waiting.

The two girls smiled walking towards each other.

Avril turned around to face him "Well…um bye Jack, thanks for all your help, see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, su… sure" he stuttered nervously.

The girls walked away from him whispering to each other.

He really liked the new girl.

She had a certain authenticity and originality that other girls lacked.

He wanted to ask Avril out before she had went off with Dynasty but it was far too soon.

He just hoped he wouldn't leave it too late before somebody else did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Authors Note:

Caution: The Authors note may or may not be a spoiler for some people.

So apparently it turns out that Jack Mcallister will not be in Waterloo Road in series 9 because he was a year thirteen and since this story was set in that series I thought I might have to alter the story.

But I decided this is my story and it won't matter, Jack is a great character that everybody already knows him so I don't have to introduce him.

Another reason why I decided not to change the character was because Jack and Barry have great chemistry because of what happened between those two and Jack's mother.

Lastly they're both very different so I think it's interesting to see how the story pans out and how Avril feels about both of them in the end.

Thank you for all your support and enjoy.

:)

"So you and Jack seem friendly then, _very _friendly, it's a bit soon don't you think Av?" Dynasty smirked.

She and Avril were having lunch in the dining hall with Kevin Chalky, Conner Mulgrew, Imogen Stewart, Rhiannon Salt and Kyle Stack.

It turns out Avril had got the completely wrong idea about Dynasty.

She was smart, ambitious didn't take crap from anybody and was ok was Avril's sense of style.

Her friends were nice too, although they didn't seem to get on with Kyle.

It wasn't that they didn't like him; it was that was quiet, twitchy and was known for having a temper that had landed him in prison.

But he Rhiannon and Kyle were together so they let him stay in the group for her sake.

"Shut up Dynasty!" Avril retorted.

"Jack's sweet and friendly but that's all he is, a friend, I only just met him today." She explained.

"You guys talking about me?" Jack asked sitting down next to Avril, with the usual grin of his face.

She loved his contagious smile, it was warm and optimistic.

But she had meant what she had said before, she didn't like him that way at the moment, she just didn't know him enough.

"Nothing bad, Dynasty just got the idea that I fancied you." Avril replied.

"Really? I like the sound of that." He teased.

"Tough luck mate, she says your nice but she's not interested." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that mate, you were shoot down before you had a chance." Conner added.

"Why?! I can't get over a relationship that never even happened! How will live on?" Jack moaned sarcastically.

What he said hurt Avril, she was sure about not wanting to rush into anything and Jack was just having a laugh but it still upset her.

The group continued to talk and joke and Avril's spirits were soon lifted.

She had never had friend like this before, at least not at school anyway.

She decided she might not try to get kicked out like she had considered within the first ten minutes of arriving.

She knew it wasn't going to be an easy life considering her and the school's reputations but she knew she would find it a whole lot easier with her new mates around.

"I want me money, NOW!" Barry yelled, pinning the boy up against a wall.

"Y-Y-You'll get your money, just give me a little more time!" the boy pleaded desperately.

Barry relaxed and let go of him, "Tell you what, I'll give you a week and when that week is over I will expect DOUBLE what you owe me, got it?"

There was an awkward silence.

"GOT IT?!" he said again harshly.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it." The boy assured him.

"Good" Barry grinned at him with satisfaction then walked away.

He stared at his watch; it was two minutes to one.

_Great, classes will be starting soon and I haven't had anything to eat yet _he thought to himself.

He had spent the lunch break collecting money from his customers with little results.

Barry heard the familiar ringing of the bell to signal that lunch had ended.

He groaned and reluctantly headed to his French class.

He walked into the classroom, dragging his feet behind him.

Barry sat down in a chair not bothering to see who was next to him.

"You're sitting on my phone." A voice said next to him.

He turned his head, to a girl; it turned out to be the girl he had been staring at, at the start of the day.

Barry was so busy staring now that he had forgot what she had been saying.

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"I said you're sitting on my phone." The girl replied, slightly irritated now.

Realising this, he stood up, pulled the mobile from underneath him, sat back down and handed it to her.

"Didn't know it was there." He replied casually.

"Thanks, I'm Avril by the way, my family are staying at the school house." She told him.

Barry suddenly went into charming mode, "The name's Barry Barry, nice to meet ya."

"Oh so you're the famous Barry Barry? Everyone says you deal drugs and other illegal stuff, you stole a gun off some army guy and that you drove that jail bird Kyle up the wall. According to everybody, you're bad news." Avril said not looking the slightest bit bothered.

He smiled feeling smug about his bad boy accomplishments.

He moved in closer to her until he was whispering in her ear, "You afraid of me then? Trust me I've done worse things than those."

"Nope" she said confidently pushing him back in to his own air space.

She relaxed her feet on the table.

"So you like bad boys then? Well if you do look no further babe."

"Trust me I don't, I don't care about what you've done in the past. We've all done stuff we ain't proud of."

Barry smiled "Who says I'm not proud of it?"

Just then Mr Windsor opened the door and went to sit down at his desk.

"Bonjour classe" he greeted them.

"Bonjour Monsieur Windsor" a majority of the class responded.

The teacher looked up at Avril's feet.

"You there, Dracula, that's a table, not a hobo shoe rack. Put your feet down now!" he commanded.

A lot of the class sniggered but Avril stayed put.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he demanded of Avril.

"Yes sir." She replied coolly.

"Then may I ask why you're not doing what has been asked of you?"

"I would 'ave done sir but you insulted me, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to call people names?"

"Well didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders?"

"Yes sir but she said I could make an exception if they were pretentious and arrogant twats."

Well obviously your mother was a good-for-nothing lunatic who managed to raise out of control hooligans for children."

This made her blood Avril's blood boil, how could he have the slightest idea about her family?

She stood up.

"You know nothing about my mother you old creep!" she roared.

The whole class chattered and made noises of excitement, some of them even applauded.

"Settle down class, you girl, cooler, now." He ordered Avril.

"Gladly" she smiled while trying to control the urge to rip his tongue out of his mouth.

Avril was just turning around to walk away when Barry put his feet up on the desk.

"Well well, Barry Barry, the man of the hour." Windsor said exasperated.

"You have got until I count to three to put your feet down or you can go to the cooler with your girlfriend, there."

Girlfriend? Is that what he thinks? Avril worried.

"One. Two. Three. Okay then you two, enjoy confinement, you'll probably be locked up like that for most of your live anyway."

Barry smiled, picked up his bag and threw his arm around Avril and said "Let's go then my love!"

"Get off!" she said agitated but happy at the same time.

The class once again started sniggering as they walked out.

"Why'd you do that?" she questioned him puzzled.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know, getting sent to the cooler, standing up for me."

"I just wanted to make a scene and maybe get to spend some alone time with you." He laughed, bumping her playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm serious" she gave him one of those looks that made him freeze up for a second.

"You're an alright you know? You were in trouble so I thought you could use some help knockin' that snob down a peg or two." He answered her.

"Thanks, you're pretty decent yourself." She smiled, grateful that she had met Barry.

Avril and Barry walked to the cooler knowing that they might be seeing a lot of each other there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Can you not smoke in here please Av?" Danielle complained.

"Rhiannon doesn't have a problem with it do you?" Avril asked pointing her eyes to Red haired girl.

"Not really but if Maggie catches you your done for." she answered.

"Fine, I'll smoke outside from now on." Avril sighed putting her cigarette out and opened up a window.

Avril had been put in a room with Rhiannon and a new Year Twelve, Danielle.

Rhiannon was alright and Danielle was a laugh but occasionally got on Avril's nerves with her stupid questions and her non-stop talking.

The three girls were talking and getting to know each other while they unpacked.

"What's that?" asked Rhiannon pointing to one of Avril's cases.

It was a black box with a handle and clasps, it was covered in various band stickers including Paramore, Green Day, The Runaways, My Chemical Romance, The Ramones and Pink Floyd.

"Oh that?" Avril opened the case reveal a green electric guitar, endless pages of sheet music, a stand and a small speaker.

"Cool! You play?" Danielle asked.

"No, I just carry around heavy guitar stuff for the fun of it." She said sarcastically.

This didn't seem to faze Danielle, she was too mesmerised by the green glow of the instrument.

"You guys play anything?" Avril asked looking at them.

Rhiannon shook her head.

"I play drums!" Danielle blurted out.

"Really?" Avril asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't really have my own set though. I used to play on my friends set 'cause my foster family wouldn't let me have one but I'm saving up my cash now so I can get my own, the only problem would be trying to find a place to keep it."

"So your foster family sent you here?" Rhiannon asked.

Danielle suddenly went quiet. "Um… Well, the thing is, they kick me out. I… accidentally trashed their house."

"How can you accidentally trash someone's house?" Avril said in disbelief.

"By having a party and inviting only a few friends but your friends bring friends and those people bring friends. So basically it becomes a huge party and everybody trashes the place. Yeah, my foster family didn't really appreciate that and in the end my social worker couldn't find a care home or foster placement for me so this place was a last resort." Danielle told her.

"Oh" was all she could say.

She lay in bed hours later.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was the conclusion that nothing had gone wrong yet, that's why she was so happy at Waterloo Road.

It was only her first day though, sooner or later she would come across something or someone that would screw up the luck she'd been having since she had got there.

Her life was never this fun; the disappointment was going to come soon.

It had to.

"So you're gonna ask her out then?" Conner asked washing his hands.

"Yeah I think so; I mean she's been here almost two weeks. How much longer can I wait?" Jack told him.

Connor gave Jack a pat on the shoulder "Go for it mate."

"Aww, how sweet, Jackie Boy has a crush" they heard a voice saying from behind them.

They turned to see Barry stepping out of a toilet stall.

"Piss off Barry" Jack spat at him.

"Calm down I was just trying to say good luck, you'll need it."

"Like you're any better with girls, you've never had a girlfriend more than five minutes. Face it, you're pathetic"

"Really? Well I don't think I'm that bad, at least your mum didn't think so."

Anger flowed through Jack, he charged at Barry but Connor held him back just in time.

"Don't you dare talk about my mum!" Jack shouted.

"Leave him, he's not worth it!" Connor tried to convince him.

"See you later boys." Barry said walking out of the toilets and away from the two.

When Jack had calmed down he and Conner headed to class.

He sat down in his desk and for the rest of the lesson he stared at the blue highlights of Avril who sat in front of him.

RRRIIINNNGGG! Everybody picked up their bags to leave.

_This is my chance_ Jack thought.

"Avril?" he called out to her as she was walking down the corridor with Imogen and Dynasty.

She stopped and turned round to him.

"Yeah?"

He gulped, it was now or never.

"Do you wanna to go out wi' me?"

_Smooth Jack, shouting it out in front of tons of people, that really makes a girl like you._

There was a pause, Avril answered "sure."

She signaled Imogen and Dynasty to go on without her to Jacks relief.

She walked over to him "When?"

"Well …umm how 'bout we go see a movie or get something to eat after school?"

"Sure I'll meet you at the gates around half three yeah?"

"Sounds good"

She spun around and walked away.

_Yes!_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"So this is what happening, You, Me, goin' to a bar tonight, I can get you a fake ID." Barry said walking up to Avril who was sitting behind the school smoking.

Avril took the cigarette out of her mouth and exhaled, "For the second time Barry thanks but no thanks."

Barry had asked Avril out coming out of the cooler with her on the first day, but she explained to him she didn't go out with people she had just met but told him to try again in a couple of weeks.

"What? How much time need?!" Barry asked with a slight sharpness in his tone.

"It's not that! It's because somebody already asked me out, I've got a date with him tonight."

"Who?!"

"Not that it's any of your business but Jack did."

_How dare he? _Barry thought.

His body tensed, his nostrils flared, he was furious in a way he had never been before.

He was jealous; he envied Jack although he would never admit it to himself.

Without a word to the girl next to him he stormed off.

_That was weird _Avril told herself.

She took out her phone to check the time, 15:08.

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late."

She ran back to her bedroom, Changed into a checked skater skirt, a you me at six band shirt, black tights, a pair of high-heeled lace-up combat boots and her favourite leather jacket.

The she did her hair and make-up and rushed out the door.

She paced up to the school gates fifteen minutes late.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." Avril apologized.

Jack smiled "It's fine, We've still got time to catch a bus."

Then they walked off to the bus stop.

"So d'you enjoy the movie?" Jack asked awkwardly trying to make conversation as he walked Avril back to the school house.

They gone to the cinema a couple of hours ago and to Jacks surprise Avril chose the ghost movie 'The Damned Spirits' which he struggled not to scream like a little girl at while watching it.

"It was better than some other ghost movies I suppose, way better that paranormal activity that's for sure" she replied.

"Hey you!" the two turned around to see a red faced man in his early twenties stumbling up towards them.

"I remember you, you're the one who stood me up!" pointing his dirty finger to Avril.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Don't you act like you don't remember, we had a date!"

"Sorry but we don't you've got the wrong girl."

"Liar, you stood me up for this guy" now poking his finger at Jack, "you're nothing but a filthy skank!"

After that final word something came in contact with the intoxicated man's face that made him fall to the ground, as well as knock him out.

This turned out to be Jack's fist, she saw the worried look on his face "He's still breathing and I'm pretty sure he didn't hit his head on the ground hard enough to cause any damage, He'll be fine."

They then continued to walk back to the school house.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Fine, I was telling the truth, I didn't know him."

"I didn't think you did."

"Thank you."

"What for?

"For protecting me, not that I needed it and I'm not condoning violence either," she stopped metres from the school house and looked up at Jacks moonlit features, "and thanks for being great to me even though I don't deserve it."

_How could she say that? _Jack wondered, he stared and her pretty and pale face and pulled it towards his, their lips touched softly, with Jacks hands entwined in her hair, Avril forced her lips harder onto his and rested her hands on his face.

"Oi! Jack Mcallister, you detach yourself from that girl before you suck the life out of 'er!" Maggie hollered coming out of the grand building.

Jack immediately pulled away from Avril, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry Mrs Budgen."

"Quite right, now you run on home before your mum starts wonderin' where you are." She turned to Avril "And you young lady, you where supposed to be back at nine, its ten now, I'll have that boy's head on a platter!"

"It wasn't his fault Maggie." Avril told her.

"Well come inside and tell me what 'appened then."

Avril knew if she told Maggie about the man who raged at her, she might not be let back out and she didn't want that to happen because she want to kiss Jack again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Barry tapped his pencil impatiently waiting for Avril to sit down beside him to see if he could grab her for himself before it was too late.

He had considered punching Jack but as much as he would love to do that he decided it wouldn't be smart.

Just as usual Avril came in and collapsed into her chair.

"So you up for that date then?" Barry said grinning sexily at her.

"No, I think I'm going out with Jack again thank you."

"You don't still like that sad case do you?"

"Well for your information, yes, I do still like that 'sad case' and if you want to stay on good terms with me you'll shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Ohhh, touchy, I guess it's somebodies time of the month!"

"Well from the way you were acting when I told you I had a date with Jack, I'm guessing it must be yours."

"Whatever"

"You don't seem to like him much, what your problem with him?"

"I don't, it's Jackie Boy who has the problem."

"What exactly is the problem then?"

"It's not my place to say, ask your new boyfriend."

"Fine, I will."

At that moment, randomly, it hit him, Barry had a plan.

Avril and Jack were walking down the hallway to Art when Jack blurted out "Avril, what is this?"

"What's what?" Avril asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I know we only went on one date but we kissed and I was just wondering if we were going out and if not did you want to? Cause if you don't I'm fine wi-"

"Jack, shut up."

She pulled Jack in for a kiss which was soon interrupted by a male voice shouting "get a room Summers!"

This turned out to be Barry.

Avril put her middle finger up in response.

Barry came and put his arm around her shoulders which irritated Jack and to Barry's dismay, she pulled off of her.

"So has he told you yet?" Barry asked.

"Told her what?" Jack said wishing Barry would go away.

"Why you have such a problem with Barry." Avril answered.

"I just don't like him, he's a creep."

"I am still here you know" Barry said yet not the tiniest bit fazed by Jacks words.

"I'm not goin' to discuss this with you."

"There must be more to it than you let on."

"You know perfectly well why I can't stand you."

"Go on then, tell 'er."

"Tell me what?" Avril said.

"I can't do this right now, not in front of him" Jack shot Barry a dirty look.

"Whatever" she replied, frustrated.

Why would Jack not just give her an answer?

Barry could tell Avril wasn't happy about Jack not giving her any information, this is what he had been hoping for.

"Well, I'll see you later Av" he said walking off.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Avril pleaded.

"No" Jack replied.

"What? But you said-"

"I know what I said alright?"

"Then why?"

"I just really don't want to talk about it, can we change the subject?"

"We can change the subject when you grow a pair and tell me why you have a problem with one of my best mates at this school." Then she stormed off ahead of him.

_One of her best mates? _Jack thought. _Barry, really?_

Kyle saw Avril walking away from Jack and she didn't seem happy so he began to walk beside Jack.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Kyle asked.

"Barry, that's what's wrong" Jack replied angrily

"What did he do?"

"He's trying to get me to tell Av about him and my mum."

"Why don't you?"

"'Cause mum's ashamed about her and Barry and I don't want to remind people of it."

"You think she would try to bring it up with other people?"

"No, I guess not."

"See, there's no problem then, besides she might even think less of Barry for it."

"Yeah, your right, thanks mate." And Jack ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Barry sat at a table in the science labs, and things were getting heated. The new science teacher, Miss Spark, had been locked in the storeroom. It was a long story but involved flight attendants and Rhiannon's weight.

Barry was enjoying this, especially with Avril by his side.

"So, you and Jack in the box still havin' a lover's tiff?" he asked her amused.

"Shut up Barry! I skipped art just because of it, I don't want to talk about it" she snapped back.

"Fine, you got anything positive going on in your life, or is it all teen angst and boyfriend problems?"

"Well this place is alright but my dad and the step-bitch are coming down to take us out to dinner."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Trust me, it is."

"Why d'you hate 'em?"

"They're never around, not that I want them to be but Riley and Alice don't like it. I mean, they're not exactly close with Terrie or my dad but they need someone to look out for them, me an' Mason always have but sometimes I don't think that's enough."

"What about your mum? You seem to be her biggest fan."

"I think I'm gonna go."

"The lesson isn't over yet Summers and you haven't answered my question."

"Well locking a bitch in a cupboard is hardly an important subject, see ya." She picked up her bag and walked out.

After the fire and protest and general dramatic events of the day all Avril wanted to do was relax. She was almost at the door to the school house when Jack stopped her.

Avril sighed, "What d'you want Jack?"

"Av, I'm sorry it's just, I was ashamed, so was my mum and I wanted to put it behind me."

"Okay I've got that part but what did Barry actually do?"

"He…. He had an affair with my mum."

"Oh"

"Now I can barely stand to be in the same room as that twat. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay but you have to come have dinner with me to say sorry."

Jack's smile returned "Where d'you have in mind?"

"Does McDonalds sound all right?"

"Perfect."

_**Open Day – 20**__**th**__** of September**_

_On the date stated above, members of the public will be welcome to view Waterloo Road for themselves at an open day. We hope to persuade many young men and women to be educated at our fine school by showcasing our many outstanding teachers and students._

_We are looking for students to volunteer to be guides display their talents and to help set up. Some students may be asked to do so by members of staff._

_Whether or not you are doing something for the event you will be asked to be on your best behaviour as people will be sitting in on classes from time to time._

_Remember you are all representatives of the school, did let the people who work hard to help you secure your future down._

_Yours Sincerely, Mrs Mulgrew_

Archie Wong smiled his usual irritating smile "Well I'm up for that." He said when he had finished reading the notice.

"Surprise, surprise, Mr. Perfect wants to show off how amazing he is in front of random locals who only came for the free refreshments." Avril moaned.

"Say what you will, I think it's a great chance to shed good light on the school."

"Yeah and it would also be a great chance to show off my mandarin skills." Kevin chimed in.

"You won't catch me trying to please a bunch of strangers, besides I've got a poxy dinner with my family that night so I think one unpleasant event is enough for a Friday." She told them.

"Are you sure you don't want to be shown off as little miss perfect pupil for a day Summers? We could give them a run for their money if you want." Barry added.

"I'm good thanks, got to go, bye guys."

She turned and walked a few meters before Mrs Mulgrew stood in front of her.

"Avril, I trust you have heard about the open day?" the head mistress asked.

"I might 'ave" Avril replied sullenly.

"Well then you might have heard we need students to do demonstrations."

"What's that got to do wi' me?"

"Well word on the street is that you can sing and play guitar reasonably well."

"I'm a little better than reasonable, hen."

"Well it won't be a problem then."

"What?"

"You will be getting a band together to perform at the open day."

"Again, what?!"

"Believe it."

"No way, I am not performing if front of a bunch of judgemental snobs!"

"Well you won't mind having after school and lunch time detention everydays for the rest of the week then, will you?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Let's call it… motivating you to achieve your greater potential."

"How am I supposed to put a band together in a few days?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Then she smiled and left the corrider.

Archie and Kevin started laughing and Barry was just managing to hold it in.

"Bad luck babes." Barry smirked.

Mrs Mulgrew was a royal cow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"Okay thanks for coming everyone, if you could just wait 'til your number is called and then you can show us what you can do. Rules are no noise when people are performing, don't throw a hissy fit if you don't get picked 'cause we're looking for the best and don't piss me off or there will be hell to pay, got it?" Avril finished, exasperated from how much she said in a small amount of time.

They all nodded.

"Okay then, let's get started."

She sat down at the judges table along with Imogen, Kevin and Dynasty.

"Nice Hair by the way Av." Imogen complimented her.

Avril had dyed it purple, she grown tired of having blue and brown hair.

It had become a monotonous distinction of her, it wasn't her anymore.

She felt different.

"Okay, could we have contestant number one up on stage please?" Imogen asked.

A perky-looking blonde girl walked up onto the stage, Avril remembered her she was the Barbie with the ratty hair extension who was a bitch to her the first day of term.

This was going to be interesting.

"I'm Becca and I will be singing." She said squeakily.

"Oh god." Avril muttered under her breath.

Then Becca started piping out some seriously off key Taylor Swift song about her and her ex were never ever ever getting back together.

Half way through the song Avril could not take it anymore.

"Okay, thank you, next contestant please."

"But I haven't finished yet" Becca protested.

"Yes but unfortunately we've got lots of people to get through so get your arse of the stage blondie."

She stormed off the stage like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Then the next person came up on to the stage, she was a blonde Justin Bieber fan this time.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Avril had finally found them, her band.

Turned out Danielle was an amazing drummer, then there was Ash how was a reasonably good bass player and Jade who played acoustic guitar.

When Open Day finally came Avril was worried. "Why am I freaking out about this? I don't even want to do it" she said to Jack.

"Don't worry you'll be fine babe, your amazing when it comes to performing." Jack replied trying to comfort her.

She checked her phone, it was time.

"I have to go but before I do, you need to do me a favour tonight."

"What?"

"Come to this dinner with my family tonight, I need you to keep me sane."

"Sure thing Av." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she was off.

It went well.

They had started off with _I'm Not Okay_ by My Chemical Romance but after that Mrs Mulgrew told the band play slightly less angry songs because they were scaring the visitors.

Unfortunately Avril had no intent of doing so, so the next song played was _Bite My Tongue _by You Me At Six, then _Bad For My Body _by Deap Vally.

Eventually Ash took a turn at the microphone, he was much better singer than he was a bass player and he sang _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark _by Fall Out Boy and then _I Miss You _by Blink 182.

When they had finally finished packing up the equipment, Jack congratulated her and they went back to the school house so Avril could get changed.

Jack had already went back to change into a suit, a blue shirt and a tie because the restaurant they were going to really posh.

About twenty minutes later she returned dressed in black lace heels, a black dress with metallic red patterns on the torso and a ripped, cropped jacket in black.

"You look amazing" Jack grinned.

"You don't look to shabby yourself" Avril replied, returning the grin.

"You wanna go?"

"Not so fast lover boy" a familiar voice from behind them called.

They turned to see Barry.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded sullenly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I just came to give Avril back her lighter and congratulate 'er of course. I couldn't make it to the open thingy but I'm sure you did great."

"Thanks Barry" Avril smiled pulling him for a hug.

Barry could see the intense jealousy on Jack's face so Barry gave him a smug grin.

Avril finally pulled away from Barry.

"You look very fit by the way Av." Barry complimented her.

"Oi, back off Barry!" Jack warned angrily.

"Take it easy Jack, he was just taking the mic. Could you give Barry and I a second to talk?" Avril pleaded.

Jack stormed out of the room, pushing past Barry as he went.

"Ignore him" Avril said.

He shrugged, "already did."

There was a silence, Avril want to ask Barry about something but she didn't quite know how to put it.

She decided to just say it.

"So I saw you taking to Ms Spark the other day, it seemed serious."

"Serious?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Like, not schoolwork serious, is there something going on between you two?"

"Let's just say we have an arrangement."

"Oh Barry, You're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"I'm not screwin' 'er if that's what you mean."

"So what are you doing then?"

"Providing my services."

"Don't fuck around Barry, so what is it? Is she a pill popper? Alcoholic? She got some gambling debts has she?"

"I'll tell you one thing, you're not naive but no, she's in need of some crowd control."

"I get it, so she can't control her class and she's paying you off to keep them in line."

"Bingo"

"You realise this could end badly, don't you?"

"Not as badly as it could end for her."

"I wasn't talking about you Barry."

"Don't go soft, it won't end badly."

"Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Barry was about to speak when Jack walked in.

Although Barry was silent, Jack was losing his patience just looking at him, "Avril, your parents are here and Mason, Riley and Alice are waiting." Jack explained, agitated.

"Okay" Avril replied, she gave Barry another quick hug then took hold of Jack's hand and walked out the large, homely building.

**Authors Note:**

**I am sorry I took ages to write this chapter, I've been busy with school and work. In the end I didn't have time, I forgot to do it or didn't feel like writing and sometimes when I actually got round to writing I either had no idea what came next or I had forgotten what I was going to write. Do you ever get a great idea when you're lying in bed waiting for your eyes to close but don't write it down so it just shoots out of your mind as soon as you become dormant? I guess it's kind of like writing a great essay or short story on your computer but then not saving it and shutting your computer down. Well basically, ideas shot in and out of my head as fast as a camera flash. I have learned from this and will keep a notebook and pencil beside my bed so I can catch these thoughts before the net of sub-consciousness does and as for other ideas if anybody had some to offer I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you x**


End file.
